Into the Still Night
by kurie-tibiti
Summary: An emerald eyed boy is seen walking along a stretch of road. The 1st time he looked into his eyes he could sense they had met. Flashes of terrified green eyes begging for forgiveness. What's Dean OOC to do? Sam feels a connection and he'd rather forget
1. Emerald Eyes

**Ĭnto Ђe ζtill Иight**

_Chapter One: Emerald Eyes_

Harry never really knew what love was like. He had ideas; grand ideas, so full of imagination and life. But, like always, when he opened his eyes those thoughts seem to fade.

Harry was walking down the road not completely aware of anything around him so full of his thoughts. Cars whizzed by him in blurs of light and dust from the gravel road.

He put his hand in his backpack and pulled out an ornate and delicate book. His hand caressed the cover as he held it close to his chest. Even in the dark the lone emerald jewel surrounded by gold swashes glowed and sparkled.

Sam looked out at the blur of trees as they drove down Highway 13. In the corner of his eye he saw a flash of green light. Startled by the sudden appearance of a light he looked hard when it had come from.

"Dean, slow down. I think I saw something."  
"What was it Sammy?"  
"I don't know, I think it was green light."

Not far from them they saw a young boy walking he was holding something in his hands. Dean slowed down to a craw as Sam rolled down the window to poke out his head.

"Hey there, are you ok? My name is Sam and this is my brother Dean. I thought I saw someone hit you. Do you want a ride into town?" Sam asked smiling at the young boy.  
"My name is Harry; I'm fine, no one hit me. Last car that came by me passed about half an hour ago. A ride to town? That would be great; if it's not too much trouble." Harry looked down to his shoes and with a foot scrapped at the worn toe of the other.  
"It's no trouble at all. We're heading that way any way." Dean replied.

Harry smiled and opened the back door to the dark Impala. For what appeared like an old vehicle was very well taken care of. Harry buckled the belt as they sped off and clutched his backpack tight.

"So, why are you out this late at night? There isn't anything around here for miles." Sam questioned curiously.  
"I'm not sure truth be told. I don't remember how I got here. I woke up in a clearing a mile and a half north from here." Harry replied quietly.  
"That's odd; do you remember who you are? Or do you remember who your parents are? You look a bit young to be on your own." Dean looked in the rear-view mirror.  
"I know who I am, I'm Harry. I remember my parents, as to why I'm not with them… well; they died when I was one. I'm not that young you know. I turned 16 end of July."

Sam looked out the window; something about this kid bugged him. He wasn't annoying and he wasn't creepy. Something pulled at him to help, he felt some deep connection. Dean looked into the back again through the rear-view mirror. As Harry looked up and his green eyes bore into his own he was thrown back into the fiery pits of hell. The screaming echoed in his ears, and bright green eyes swollen with pain and tears begged for mersey.

"Dean, Dean did you hear a word I said?"  
"Sorry Sammy, what was that?"  
"I said the motel should be coming up soon. It's supposed to be on the right hand side just as we enter the city."  
"Right Sorry Sammy." Dean purposely ignored the look Sam gave him. That kid just looked so familiar. But he refused to think back to his time down there. No, it was better left forgotten.

As Dean pulled up into the parking lot he could see Harry looking out the window. The shine of his eyes brought more flashes to his mind and the car came to a sudden stop.

Harry smiles softly to them and thanks them for the ride. "Did you need any help with your bags? It's the least I can do for the ride."  
"Don't worry about it Harry just go get yourself a room."

Harry walked up to the counter and smiled at the man sitting at the computer. He looked a little bored sitting there with a magazine. The motel was nice and quiet. Smooth red rug went from wall to wall; glass doors and wood panel walls decorated the space. The desk looked like it was made from logs, a true lodge motif.

"What can I get for you?" the man asked.  
"Can I get a single room for a week please?"  
"I need some ID and it'll be . a day for a total of . ."  
"I'm sorry I don't have ID, I didn't know I would need any."  
"Here, I'll get the room. Sorry, this is my brother I forgot he would need ID. Could I also got another room with two beds?"  
"That's alright, it'll be . all together."

Same squeezed Harry's shoulder and directed Harry and Dean to their rooms. Dean gave a nod to Harry and walked into their room.

"If you need any help just come on over ok Harry?" Sam smiled and gave another squeeze. With nod Harry entered the room to get some sleep.

Sam was on his laptop doing some research into the local haunting in Salem. Nothing seemed to make sense, sure everyone knew Salem was where the Witch hunt began. And it made sense spirits would stay after  
being burned alive, and if they were innocent it made sense they would be angry. But why wait now? Or was it something a little more resent then century's old grudges? As Sam opened the page of the local newspaper a scream came from the room next door. The scream had Sam up and running to Harry's room. The door had been unlocked, odd thing he noticed.

Sam could see in the corner between the window and the bathroom on the left side of the room. He slowly walked past the bed and crouched down in front of the young shaking boy.

"Are you ok Harry? It's me Sam, I won't hurt you."  
"Sam?"  
"Yeah, it's me. Can you tell me what you saw?"  
"A man, he was standing by my bed staring at me. He had this long, thing in his hand. I think I've seen him before but, I can't remember." Harry shuddered and buried his head in his knees.  
"Well, it looks like he left. The door was unlocked, did he maybe get in through there? Do you remember seeing how he left?"  
"He just disappeared into thin air. I don't know how he got in, maybe it was the door. I'm sorry Sam, I thought I locked it. Thanks for helping me."

Sam just nodded and helped Harry climb into bed. He shook his head as he tucked him in and as Harry's eyes began to drop closed he made sure to lock the door. Dean was awake sitting in bed and he entered looking at him expectedly.

"He said someone was in his room standing over his bed holding something in his hand. Not sure how he got in or left. The windows were closed, but the door was unlocked. When I went there I didn't see anyone in the hallway."  
"I think there is something about him that's drawing us to him. Suddenly we come across this boy and right away we give him a ride and he's like a brother or something? I don't like this, something feels off. You think he's a witch Sammy?"  
"I don't know Dean, he doesn't seen evil. He's just a kid. The only thing I've ever seen on him is that book and his backpack."  
"I think next time he leaves the room we should do some digging. Make sure we know who we're dealing with."

"Did you want me to take him for breakfast tomorrow? I can call you when we are on our way back to the rooms."

"That would be great Sammy, now, get some sleep we've been up all day."


	2. Hidden Secrets

**Ĭnto Ђe ζtill Иight**

_Chapter Two: Hidden Secrets _

The next morning Sam woke to hearing the shower running and Dean's bed empty. He rolled over to look out the window and jumped up as he remembered the plan for that very morning. He didn't want to believe that Harry was evil and he didn't want to think about why he felt this urge to help him.

"Come on Sammy time to get ready. We got a long day ahead of us."  
"Right, I'll just go have my shower then." Sam replied and walked passed to the washroom.

Harry sat on his bed after a hot shower fully dressed and staring out the window book on his lap. The book was given to him by his parents through their will. Startled by a knock on the door he jumped up and hid the book in his bag.

"Hey Sam. Come on in."  
"Thanks Harry. I was wondering if you wanted to go for breakfast with me, my treat."  
"Sure, why not. But only if I can treat the next time." replied Harry.

As Harry and Sam sat down at a table in "Carols Corner Eats." Harry flipped through the menu while Sam looked at him. "So, what are you having?"  
"Probably pancakes and sausage. So, do you have any friends or family here in Salem?" Sam ventured while opening his menu.  
"No I don't; I'm last one left in my family. My friends are all back in Europe. So what brings you here to Salem Sam?"  
"My brother and I are visiting a friend here." Harry smiled at the waitress Hailey as she walked up to their booth. With coffee' ordered Harry settled in for some conversation and the wonderful aroma surrounding him in the family restaurant.

"What the hell is this?" Dean mumbled as he pulled out a very large; very heavy to boot; book with a large gem on the front. As he held the book in his hands the emerald shine bore into his eyes. Soon he was looking into those familiar green eyes. So much pain and hurt, they seemed to be begging for release.

"No, not now." Dean mumbled and began to open the book. The inside cover was littered with symbols. Flipping past he cursed the person who made the book. "Damn it, some foreign language. This is your thing Sammy." Placing the book back into its place he walked over to the backpack laying carelessly on the bed.

Clothing after clothing seemed to come out of the bag. "Good packer." Finally his hand came across a stick, long and thin with a beautifully carved handle snapped into two. Tossing it all back into the bag, Dean looked about the room. Very plain as it was still screamed to him keep looking.

The bedside draw was the oddest of all. It held nothing but an album of photos of various people, including the kid, and a castle. What really had his interest was the knife. A medium blade with a gold handle that held an emerald gem in the tip of the hilt. The snake carved into the handle seemed to move as he stared at it.

"Creepy kid, very good taste in weapons. Pure silver with a bronze blade out the back. Very sweet." Dean takes out his cell while sneaking back out the door.

"Hey Sammy, I'm done with the room. I'm gonna go head out to interview the family. I'll talk to you later. But one thing I want you to search for me.' "What's that Dean?" Sam replies. 'He had this odd stick in his bag and his book is full of some language I'll send you a picture I took." "Sure thing, I'll see you later."

"So, want me to walk you back to your room Harry?"  
"No thanks Sam. I'll be fine I'm gonna go for a walk check out the sites."  
"Have fun." Harry smiled with a nod and headed off in the other direction.

Back at the motel Sam sat at the desk laptop in hand. It wasn't easy finding out what those words meant. Site after site told him he was crazy. Standing up with a groan he decided it was time to call in some help.

"Hey, Bobby can you help me out?"  
"Sure thing Sam, what you need help with?" This was going to be hard to explain. It didn't take long after he had hung up with Bobby when Dean came in through the door.

"Long day Dean?" Sam asked trying to cover a laugh.  
"Ha, ha. So what did you find out?" he asked collapsing to the bed and removing his foot wear and socks.

"Apparently whatever was in the book isn't anything I can find online. I'll have to look at it. I called Bobby and asked him about it. I sent him the copy you sent me to his cell and he thinks it's some kind of Latin. Apparently back in Europe there are Witches and Wizards there that aren't like the one here. They don't make deals; they're born with magic. And they used to use that form of Latin. Even then, those words in that one picture he can't find a meaning for either."  
"Could it be that the kid is one of them? He does have the book in his possession."  
"I don't know Dean; maybe we should just leave; leave the hunt for some other Hunters. This thing, whatever it is that draws us can't be good."


	3. Roger Conant

**Ĭnto Ђe ζtill Иight**

_Chapter Three: Roger Conant_

_Notes: I actually did some research on this and Roger Conant is the founder of Salem. Here is the site I used: http:/ www. salemweb. com/tales/conant. Shtml_

_The rest I made up to fit the chapter_

Dean walked through the parking lot to his car and tried to talk to Sam all at once. He had found some pretty interesting stuff in that room of the kid's just too bad he couldn't ask where to get a knife like that.

He hung up the cell confident that Sammy would find something to ease their problems a bit. As he revved the engine Dean smiled as his baby purred. It didn't take long for him to reach the house of the Paulette'; it was a two story, very old, and very rickety dull grey house. The drive was long and full of bushes, some dying and over run with weeds and others looked a little healthier. He could tell the gardens were under construction.

He grabbed his gear from the seat beside him and with a quick check in the mirror walked up the creaking steps to the front door. After a couple taps of the door knocker a young girl came to the door with a smile.

"Hi, my name is Dean Winchester from Winchester Super Investigators. Could I speak with you mother or father?" Just as the little girl had opened her mouth to reply a tall blonde hair, blue eyed goddess appeared behind.

"Thank you Maisley, I can handle it from here. Why don't you run up and play with your dolls? Come in Dean, have a seat. I'm so glad you could make it on such short notice. My name is Sarah."

"Not a problem ma'am, I'm just glad I saw the add. So can you tell me what you and your family have been experiencing?"

"It started as scratching; we thought maybe we had mice or something in the house. But since there were no droppings there was no way to be sure. That's when the lights started to short circuit. While our daughter Maisley was in her room playing at that time a shadow walked across her wall." Sarah stopped and looked around the room as if to make sure everything was still and in its place. "Scared her near death and it's been coming back every so often."

Dean took a quick look around the room they sat in; it was quite bare besides the sofas and fireplace. No shelving holding knickknacks, nor any photos along the walls. "What do you know about this house? Did the agent tell you anything?"

"She just said it used to be a church and was vacant for quite a few years till someone bought it and fixed it to sell it on the market."

Dean stood up and pulled out the EMF Reader from his jacket. "I'm gonna go and have a look around. Then I need to do some research on the house and the property. If things get too bad here; I would suggest you move to a motel temporarily."

Sarah nodded with a smile and ran off in the direction he could only assume was another part of the house. The dining room across the hall to the right of the door showed no signs. He walked through the dining room and to the kitchen through a set of double doors, here too, there was nothing? The house seemed eerily silent.

A white peeling door to the left gave off signs of activity; Dean smiled to himself with a chuckle. "There you are." The steps leading to the basement were old and made him uneasy, but their outer appearance of instability did no justice to their stability they did hold. The basement was a world separate from the updated features of the rest of the house. The walls bore flowered beige and green wallpaper. The floors had a half hazard red carpet with shelving holding tones upon tones of books.

"Holly, everything from the bible till roughly early 1600's is on these shelves. Come on, you serious? They even have old model cars!" as dean began to pull out a tomb from the shelf, a small black leather bound book fell to the ground.

The pages within held details of spells, chants, and potions to rituals. Graphic pictures of hearts and weird looking plants littered the pages with the diagrams to each potion and spell. "Well, this is definitely a start." Dean placed the book back in its spot and decided it was time for some research. He heaved a sigh and trudged back up the steps; this was Sammy's area of expertise.

The local library was open late that night, just his luck. It was 4pm and it closed in 2 hours. It wasn't much time, but it would have to do. A young lady sat at a desk in front of the front doors reading a book.

"May I help you sir?' she asked politely.

"I was wondering if you had any history on the house up the hill down south?"

'Sure do, right this way. What are you looking for? We don't get much people here to look up histories of local housing."

"A friend of mine just moved in and has been having some trouble, needless to say we thought a search if the history would be good."

"Not many people in this town know their local history of the separate lots. Thought the museum just down the road is great for the history of the town itself. I'm the local History Buff, That house used to be a church. I remember seeing the information in this book some place." She pulled out a large book with a worn leather spine. Her glasses fell down her nose slightly as her deep green eyes scanned the pages.

Dean looked at her purple t-shirt that was just slightly too tight for a Library but not that noticeable. She crossed her legs and her short beige skirt fluttered about her. "Here it is the founder of Salem, Roger Conant, also built a church up on the southern most hill. High above the town, he wanted it to look over everyone and everything. In 1626 is when Salem was founded and not long after He died in the fire that burnt down the church. It was such a big deal see here?" She pointed to a portion of text.

"The church was re-built with parts of the old building and the basement was never touched, the fire seemed to ignore that area. How long was it left standing empty?"

"That I'm not sure, it doesn't say. Though local lore says that his earn is in the Salem museum. He was cremated and his ashes are available to view."

"Does he have any original portraits there as well?"

"No, all re-makes from books. The originals burnt in the fire. If there were any left they would still be in the basement of the house. Does that help you out?"

"Yeah, that helps a lot, thank you so much." Dean gave her a wink and headed towards the door. With a quick glance back he swallowed a whistle that bubbled up to his lips. Damn she was hot, but, unfortunately the business with the strange kid took precedence. What was he saying? He must be sick, Dean gave his head a shake, and he had to come back after the hunt was over in the town. His brain must be over worked.


	4. Into the Path of Destruction

**Chapter 4: The Path of Destruction**

Harry walked down one of the many confusing streets back to the hotel. His tour of the town had taken him to the lowest valley to the highest mountain that held a large house over run with weeds. It looked very quiet, and when he walked by it he could see a little girl playing on a set of swings outside.

The house gave him the creeps and quickly walked back down the stone steps of the trail he came up. When he got back to the hotel Dean was just heading in the door to his and Sam's room. Harry was sitting on his bed when the argument broke out in the room next to him. Sounded like Sam was mad at Dean. Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed the remote by his bed.

After watching a random show about teenage girls rescuing their city from evil he heard the door open and close next to his. Harry turned off the television and looked at his door. It didn't take long before the knock came on his door, a knock some how he was expecting.

"Coming." Harry gave a shout as he jumped up and ran for the door to let the stranger in. "Oh Dean it's you. What can I do for you?" Harry moved aside to let the older brother into his room. It didn't take long before Sam came out their room and into his to, no doubt, ensure Dean did nothing stupid.

"I want to know why you're here! You show up on a long dark road, and with nothing but your bag and a book, might I add. Suddenly just seeing you and my brother helps you with no questions but your name and why you were there. I don't trust you, and I want answers, I'm not leaving till I get them. None of this I don't know bull shit." Dean was angry and determined.

"I don't know what to tell you besides what I have already. I don't know how I got there, I remember waking up in a field I don't remember getting to. My name is Harry Potter, I lived in England for all my life. What do you want from me?" Harry was shaking and stuttered the end. No this was not a good day. First a creepy yard then being yelled at by some ass who thought it was OK to give him shit. Who did Dean think he was?

"Who are you to come in here and asking me these things? It's none of your business first of all and second of all your brother is the one that offered me the ride. Why don't you ask him what's in his head? I should have never accepted the lift, nothing can ever go as planned always something coming across my path and ruining my life." Harry was angry, he wasn't going to put up with this any more, he had to deal with it in England before he…no, this kind of thinking wasn't going to happen. He wasn't going to let all his hard work go down the proverbial drain by some childish adult who was playing teen angst.

Sam looked at Harry with a smile, "You know Dean, he does have a point." Dean gave him a dirty look for his comment. "Just hurry up and tell me what it is you want to say and get out. I don't need to stay here and hear this." Harry said nastily. "I've seen you some where before, I know I have."

Harry shook his head, no, he wasn't going to take it any more. "I don't care, just leave. You've said enough." Sam went over to his brother and dragged him out to the hall. "Go to the Impala, I'll meet you there." Before Dean could even argue Sam was back in the room with the door firmly shut.

"I'm really sorry Harry, Dean doesn't trust other people very easily. It's just odd to him that I'm willing to help you with no questions. Normally I wouldn't but I'm going on instinct and they tell me I should. I have a feeling it'll come in handy one day. We'll see ya around Harry." Sam smiled and walked out the door leaving a bewildered Harry behind.

Harry wasn't too pleased with Dean Winchester at the moment he walked out the door to the motel. He didn't know where he was going to exactly, what he did know was he needed to get out. He wasn't sure what Dean wanted but he had this sinking feeling it was something to do with the fact they recognized each other.

Harry turned the corner and looked up to see a coffee shack a block away. The sign to his right indicated he was on the corner of Main and Hill. Sigh, this road again. Harry thought to himself. Farther down Main; to the very end exactly; was that creepy Mansion and just being 10 blocks from it gave him shivers down his spine.

The coffee shack wasn't very big, in fact it seemed smaller inside then it did outside. It had enough for a handful of people to sit down and enjoy the hot brew. Grabbing his Hazelnut flavored X-Large coffee from the young blue haired girl he made his way out the french doors he entered. Harry looked up from his glorious sip and seen Sam standing across the street.

"Sam what are you doing there? Where's Dean?" Harry seen Sam tilt his head to the side and open his mouth in a silent scream. Blood seeped out of his mouth and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Harry ran across the street as Sam's body began to shake and convulse. But just as he reached the other side Sam righted himself and ran up the street, off toward the large lonely mansion that was once a church of the town.

Great, guess I have to head that way. Why is it me that always seems to be sent to save others? I swear, it's not my "Saving people thing" but rather someone out there sends me there. Harry ran as fast as he could up the the street and hill of 10 blocks.

The front gates to the mansion had been opened slightly, enough for him to fit his small frame through. It was sunset, and the foreboding feeling in his chest constricted his heart. The mansion it self was a lot more better then the grounds surrounding it. Harry pushed the front doors open and cringed as the floors and door creaked loudly into the silence.

Surely Sam and Dean were here already? Sam had run off in this direction. He was sure that wasn't the real Sam but something was warning him to be here. He may have lost the control of his magic with the snap of his original wand but he wasn't useless. When things needed to be done, his magic would never let him down.

A rumble came from the basement below him, then a crash of glass breaking followed. Entering what looked like a sitting room to his left he noted the dead end and the lack of light. The dinning room across the hall led to a kitchen also covered in a blanket of darkness. The one thing that stood out from the dark was the flickering light coming from the far end of the room. The door was hard to open but with a little strength popped open.

Dean was standing in front of a tall mirror staring at his reflection. Sam was behind him going through a stack of pictures. What was a mirror doing down here any way? It seemed to stick out like a sore thumb against the rest of the books, paintings and writing materials. With a shake to his head Dean headed over to the shelf and leafed through the paintings stacked neatly beside it.

The floors and walls began to shake and the books rattled on their shelves. Dean shone his light around the room and ducked in cover as the lamp sitting on a writing desk flew at him and shattered against the brick wall. Sam gave a shout and flew across the room and slammed into the mirror that he had just been at.

"Sam, you OK?" Dean asked as loud as he could. Just as Dean was going to run to him to asses the injuries Sam went flying to the far wall past Dean. "Sam!" Harry yelled as he saw him fly into the brick wall and land with a crash on the desk. The wood being old and slightly damp crumbled under his weight. "What the hell are you doing here?" Dean growled. "Later Dean, Sam needs our help." Harry looked around, "What do we need to do?" "Find a picture of Roger Conant and salt and burn it."

Dean looked up in time to see a box of quills tip over and float in the air above where Sam lay out cold. Dean ducked as Harry grabbed a book and blocked the quills. Pulling out his lighter he lit the book and quills on fire and tossed it aside. Dean looked to Harry and swore as his feet slid up the wall behind him. As his back reached the ceiling Harry looked around for the portrait they were searching for.


	5. Burn Baby Burn

Chapter 5:Burn Baby Burn

Harry was looking around desperately for the portrait. Dean was hanging from the ceiling and Sam was out cold still from the crash against the brick wall. The spirit seemed to take great delight in their torture. He wasn't sure what he was looking for or even what the guy looked like.

Dean was thrown clear across the room and crashed onto the wood steps, splinters dug into his back as they collapsed around him. His head swam and he swore could see miniature colts dance in front of his eyes. Harry flew across the ceiling and landed beside Sam in a heap.

Looking was useless, worse then trying to find that last cookie you swore you had left on your plate. Harry sighed, this was not going to turn out well, he could feel it. He stood up and was about to grab the lighter that lay beside the motionless Sam. Though from the corner of his eyes he could see the youngest start to wake.

Running over to the first stack of paintings he grabbed the salt from the canister Dean dropped as he was haphazardly tossed around. Harry kicked over the paintings and poured the salt over them. The lighter didn't seem to like him, sparks flew out but nothing came. The lighter fell to the floor as a man wearing a large pilgrims hat with cape and over coat, much like the robes worn by the wizards back home, the home he no longer belonged to.

"Don't think I don't know what your trying to do mudblood." the man sneered.

"What?" Harry asked in shocked, this man was a wizard? "Oh no, I'm really sorry sir. I didn't think you were..."

"A what? A wizard? A witch or an evil being? No excuse!" the man howled.

The ghost of Roger waved his hand and Harry flew into the air and hung upside down. Roger flew closer to him and placed his hands on his head. Lovingly, almost seductively he caressed the side of Harry's head. Suddenly pain flared and he placed his hands inside his head. Harry gasped and groaned flailing around trying to get free.

"Stop, rummaging around in my head you bastard." The walls began to shake and the salt flew into the air leaving the canister on the ground rolling to a stop beside Dean. Harry screamed as his eyes began to glow an eerie emerald green. Everything was covered in salt, the books, paintings, shattered glass and even themselves. Harry convulsed and Roger smiled at him with something akin to the Malfoy smirk.

Sam woke up with much more then just a headache, the screamers seemed to reverberate off his scull. Harry was upside down held by what was undoubtedly the ghost of Roger Conant. "Do you like the pain boy? I invented this particular curse myself. I call is The Cruciatus Curse."

"Don't flatter yourself, I've had worse. This is nothing compared to Hell." Roger looked over to Sam as his right hand trailed up his body and Harry began to shake violently again. Looking back he held his head again and laughed as Harry's nose began to bleed. Slowly his green eyes ; that had dulled during their encounter began to glow again. Dean suddenly stood up and pulled out a small bottle of lighter fluid and began to squeeze.

"That won't work you fool." he screamed and planted Dean's ass to the ground like the roots of a tree to the earth. Sam began to stand up and faltered when suddenly Harry's eyes exploded light and a fire broke loose. Roger was gone within second but Harry still hung in the air by his feet.

"Grab the kid Sam, I'll find a way out; the stairs are busted." Dean looked around and stumbled to a window to find it bared from the outside. The splintered wood on the floor creaked and began to knit itself back together. Before Sam could get near him the planks of wood floated about the room and placed themselves neatly into place. As suddenly as things seemed to happen Harry fell into Sam's arms and the fire roared and crackled. With Harry unconscious there seemed to be no control over it, like a monster loose in a town ready for the pickings.

When the stairs finished placing themselves back as they were Sam, with Harry in his arms followed Dean up the steps and into the kitchen. When the door slammed shut Dean jumped and turned around, "What the hell?" Sam sat down on a chair and waited as Dean went to the door and checked the knob. The door knob was cold to the touch and when he opened the door the stairs were in a pile at the bottom with no fire in sight but ash as a memory of the night.

"We need to get him back to the hotel and see who the hell he is. He must be a witch to do that." Dean replied.

"Dean, you can't do witchcraft while your unconscious with no hex-bags or incantations." Sam startled when the mother came up to them followed by, what must have been her husband who held their sleeping daughter. "You OK?" she asked. "Yeah, I'm fine, my friend here is just exhausted. I guess things got a little scary for you?" Sam asked quietly. At her nod he looked her in the eyes and nodded once, he didn't want to bring anything up and re-awaken the nightmare.

"If you ever need anything more, don't hesitate to call us. Have a good night." Dean held the door open to the back of the Impala for Sam to lay Harry down on the seat. Dean looked in the rear-view mirror; green eyes bore into his and seethed with rage and pain. The young face, laced with scars hissed as he locked him into place once again.

"Tie him up Sammy, we can't be too careful." Sam shook his head, he knew this wasn't right but It had to be done. No taking chances! As Sam tightened the last rope on Harry's left leg he could feel confused and scared eyes on the top of his head.

"I'm sorry harry, this is for our protection. We'll let you go once you answer our questions."

"Right, if you tell us what we want to know and to our satisfaction."Dean added. "Now, how did you do that back at the house?" Harry looked confused.

"The raining salt and sudden fire, not to mention your creepy glowing eyes." Sam explained.

"I'm not sure how I did it, I'm not supposed to be able to. But when ever I need the help and there is nothing or no one else that can help my magic seems to manifest."

"Magic? Your a witch after all!" Dean exclaimed.

"Chill dude, let's get all the facts before you go all psychotic on him again."

"You were in Hell?" Sam asked tentatively; "and you remember?"

"Yeah, I remember; wish I didn't though. See Back in Europe, we have witches and Wizards and there we're borne with the ability to harness the natural magic of the earth and it's creatures as well as the magical core within us. There was a war there with an evil Wizard and it was my destiny to kill him. The whole Wizarding World begged me to kill him, and after I did they killed me when I was weakest and unsuspecting. They sent me through a gateway to hell. Next thing I know after centuries in Hell I wake up in a field and you know the rest. When my country sent me to hell they broke both my wands, my wand is how I control my power. With out it, I'm not supposed to be able to use it."

"You're so full of shit, born with this shit? You made a deal down in Hell and they sent you back to hunt us down. Didn't they?"

"No, they didn't and you would know I would never give in. Don't think I don't notice you staring at me. You remember me, don't you Winchester? You made my stay there Hell, no pun intended."

"Dean, what's he talking about?" Sam looked passed Harry, he didn't see the dark brown curtains or the beige walls with blue circles at the top. All that mattered was Dean's answer.

"He doesn't even know what hes talking about. Come on man how can you believe this shit?"

"He tortured me in Hell did you know that Sam? He came to me and he pinned me to the racks. He asked me to help him, I told him no. Unlike you Dean Winchester I have the strength to fight; it's what I was born to do and it's what I did in life and in death."

Dean was angry, the kid told Sammy his deepest secret. He didn't want him to know this side of him. He didn't want Sammy to know he gave in and wasn't as strong as everyone thought he was. But, it was OK; cause after all he was still a witch.

The End

To see the statue of Roger Conant follow this link.

http:/ .org /wiki/ File:Statue_of_Roger_Conant. jpg

This is done for now. I may add more chapters as my muse deems necessary. Sorry Dean is OOC I added it to my Story info. It's sudden but I'm not sure if I'm done or not.

TTYL


	6. Fight or Flight

Chapter 6: Fight or Flight

Sam looked at Dean and his eyes grew wide, this wasn't some sort of sick joke the kid was pulling. It wasn't a mistake of identity or insanity it actually happened. Normally he wouldn't believe this kind of thing; the proof was right there, written all over Deans face and sealed in his eyes.

Dean still wasn't having any of the crap Harry was giving to him. He wasn't one to deny the past as much as he had so far with this, but Sam; he didn't need to know what he did, not that. Was it a crime to possibly, be ashamed he gave in? This kid was different; he found all of the buttons and pushed them all, and he didn't even have to try.

You could dress a demon up in human cloths and give them the tools to integrate into society; but the fact remained a demon was still a demon; and a witch was still a witch. Dean looked over to his brother, he didn't like the puzzled look on his face. Just like an old lady wishing to save every lost soul out there.

"You can't believe him Sammy. I'm your brother."

"Why would you lie to me Dean? I can tell by the look on your face that it's true. I'm not angry you gave in, you're human just like the rest of us. That means you're aloud to make mistakes."

"No, I'm not. I'm your brother and I'm the oldest I have to be strong Sammy. And he's a witch really, your gonna believe him?"

"HEY!' Harry shouted with crossed arms 'I resent that I'm a wizard witches are female where I come from."

"Witch, wizard, demon, monster; all the same shit here in the U.S. You made a pact with the devil and now it's time you pay for your crimes."

"I most certainly did not make a deal I was borne with what I can do. Been doing it since I was a baby; granted that was all mostly accidental; but I still did it. Babies can't make deals. Keep repeating yourself Dean so doesn't look like your LYING YOU ASS!" Harry shouted from his position.

"Dean, maybe he's telling the truth maybe we should take him to Bobby's. We can do some research there and lock him up till we discover the truth."

Soon enough Harry was sitting in the back seat arms tied to his sides and feet tied together. The street lamps flew by him and soon street lamps changed to highway mile signs and trees. Harry refused to talk refused to give any sign that would acknowledge the situation. Dean had the decency to stop staring at him half way to Bobby's place; whoever this Bobby was.

"You ok back there?" Sam asked.

"Fine." Harry replied with a far away look.

Soon enough they turned into a long drive and slowly came to a stop in front of an old worn down house. As the dust began to settle he could see an older man emerge from the house with a shotgun. One could only hope he shot the idiot driving. Dean and Sam made their way over and after firm hand shakes it seemed; to Harry's dismay; that they began to talk and the gun was flung over the mans shoulder.

"So what brings you to here? And who's that in the back seat?"

"We were doing a job in Salem and we come across this kid on our way into town. We gave him a lift and when were were in the middle of a salt and burn he comes in when we were having a bit of trouble and helps out. " Sam began.

"He's a witch Bobby. The kid says he was born with it and didn't make a deal. Sam want's to believe him. Can we lock him up in your panic room and do some research?" Dean asked.

"Sure, bring the kid in but I wanna talk to him first. Bring him into the den I'll get a chair ready."

Sam walked over to the car and Dean followed Bobby into the house. Harry scooted over a bit as the door opened and Sam bent down to look at him.

"That's our friend Bobby, he's gonna ask you some questions too. We're gonna have to lock you up a bit but don't worry you won't get hurt. Come on out."

Sam helped Harry out of the car and took out his knife and cut the ropes around his feet. The house was dark in the night. The darkness outside seeped into the house and seemed to make it creepier. Sam had a hand on his arm and led him to a chair in the den to their right as they entered. The man was sitting in a chair a foot or two away waiting for him. Sam pushed him into the chair and took up the spot next to the man in front of him.

"So, what's your name kid?"

"Harry."

"Harry, I want to know some things and I don't want you to lie to me. I want the truth you'll only make things worse if you lie."

"OK, I won't lie; though in all honesty I didn't lie to them either."

"Are you a witch?"

"No, like I told them where I come from females are witches and males are wizards."

"OK so your a wizard then, did you find a book that had really cool spells in it and think it would be fun to try? You may not think you made a deal but if you just up and started reading a book that had spells and things in them then you did make one."

"No I didn't, I was born with this power. I went to a school in England that teaches this stuff. Yes they had text books but that's all they were."

"How do you know you were born with it? When did you start doing magic?"

"First time I remember was when I was really your in grade school I accidentally turned the teachers hair purple. It was accidental magic it's something young kids do when they're angry or scared or feel any kind of strong emotion. I didn't need my wand or potions or incantations. Ask them."

"What's he talking about Dean, Sam?"

"Back in the house he was unconscious and made it rain salt and started a fire."

Bobby leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. Sam disappeared behind him and re-appeared with a glass of water. Helping Harry drink it all he set the glass down and gave a nod to Bobby; he had past the first test. Bobby stood up and retreated to the kitchen. Soft talking came from there but it was too quiet for Harry to hear.

"Did you need to use the washroom?" Sam asked as he elbowed Dean in the side to stop his comment.

"Yes please." came Harry's quiet reply.

Sam led Harry through the den and held his surprise as Harry passed through the Devils Trap with nothing more then a shiver. When Sam and Harry came back and Harry took up his seat in the chair Bobby came over and with a swipe of his blade cute him loose.

"My name's Bobby Singher. I spoke with a friend after you passed the tests and he verified your story. Turns out he has a cousin there that's got kids enrolled in one of the magical schools."

"Tests?" Harry asked confused.

"The water had holly water in it and your sitting in a Devils Trap right now. Any one possessed by a demon or who has made a deal with a demon for power can walk into the trap but can't walk out." Sam replied as he lifted a corner of the rug Harry stood on.

"Back in England this is normal? Why aren't you there then?" Dean asked a little annoyed.

"Because dummy, I'm not aloud there any more. My friends and the rest of the wizarding world abandoned me and attempted to kill me for crimes they made me commit."

"No one came make you commit crimes boy." Bobby replied gruffly ignoring the flinch.

"Yes they can; and they did. There was an evil wizard out to kill me and the whole world. They told me I had to stop him it was my duty cause of a fluke when I was one and I managed to survive a killing curse no one is able to survive and managed to kill him instead. I was their hero, the 'Golden Boy' and ' Boy who Lived'. The lot of them decided it was easier to lay the task on an 11 year old boys shoulder rather then take it up them selves and protect their children. And when I killed him in defence, after he killed me first by the way; I was suddenly a monster. The next Dark Lord in training. I had suddenly killed a member of society." Harry's eye shone in anger and hatred.

"Well, what do we do now?" Dean asked.

"He won't be much use with magic if it won't listen to him unless he's in danger. We could teach him to be a hunter like us. Or do you want us to leave you be?" Sam asked.

"I was trained for war, I know hand to hand combat and I know how to use a sword and dagger. The only thing that I don't know that would be of use to you is ins and outs of hunting. Other then the salt and burn for ghosts. What does that do any way?"

"The salt purifies the spirits body as the fire burns them. It helps them to cross over. When you die if you refuse to cross over you remain here as a spirit. After enough time your spirit becomes angry and them Hunters like us have to deal with you." Bobby replied.

"He's too young to be a hunter." Dean shot the idea down.

"I am not now nor have I ever been to young. I've been facing things you would never have survived since I was eleven. And before then I was never able to have a normal childhood. I was forced to grow up fast. So don't accuse me of being too young."

"Fine but if you get killed don't come crying to me, I've told you all this is a bad idea. When do we start training the kid?"

Harry smiled and decided to ignore the kid comment. Perhaps they would turn out to be friends after all.


	7. Trying to Wake the Dead Part 1

Chapter 7: Trying to wake the Dead Part 1

Harry lay there awake in his temporary bed with the Winchesters, he couldn't sleep with last night still running through his head. Dean seemed to have this hatred for him and Sam seemed to be more understanding. Now Mr. Singer he couldn't figure out, kinda reminded him of Remus Lupin. He truly did miss them all.

He turned over again and spotted Dean snoring in his bed. He seemed to be having a bad dream, not enough to wake any one mind but from the turning and moans it wasn't too pleasant. Harry turned over again and pulled the covers up a little higher to his chin.

Harry ran down the corridor and tried to open the doors. They seemed to be nailed shut never yielding him sanctuary. The wind following him picked up speed as it got closer and he moved on around the corner and tried the next series of doors to find them all locked to him.

"You won't escape me, I've been waiting for you for a long time. Your mother thought she could hide you from her. I'll show her her worst nightmare come true and worse." a male voice echoed through the halls.

"Never stay away from me; I haven't done anything." Harry shouted and ran strait to a dead end. He banged on the door, pounded and pleaded. Forgetting to check the knob he turned around to see a man coming closer to him.

"Don't fear me Harry, this won't hurt a bit.' he smiled and his eyes changed from blue to black. 'She will be so pleased." Before he could reach out Harry woke with a start. He pushed the body away rolled out of bed and threw his hand in front of himself.

"Stay away from me!"

"Wow, sorry. I was just trying to wake you dude your way too uptight. That's the last time I try to help you out." Dean replied and turned away and grabbed his toiletries.

"You ok Harry?" Sam asked

"Yeah, just a bad dream sorry if I woke you."

"Nah, don't worry. You should have a shower you'll feel better."

Harry walked downstairs after a nice cool shower, he was awake and the remnants of his dream placed in the back of his mind. Breakfast was self serve so he got himself some toast and sat to eat. Mr. Singer walked in and took a seat across from him.

"Today your gonna be doing a lot of reading. You need to learn how to protect yourself. Then after lunch you'll be taught how to shoot and maintain a hand gun and rifle."

"Thank you Mr. Singer, I appreciate your help. What time is lunch at?"

"Noon. Now after your done read this book I started it'll tel you a lot of what you need to know. Keep in mind not every answer is in there, this job takes a lot of research and weeding out the truth and the lies in myths and lore. And please call me Bobby Mr makes me sound old."

Harry nodded and finished his toast; grabbed the book and headed to the living room to read. The hours flew by. Dean was outside tuning up the Impala and changing the oil. Sam was in the kitchen on h is laptop searching for another hunt. So far the only thing that seemed odd was a baby bear that survived birth and his mothers death in the North Carolina Zoo. Bobby sat across him doing his own research.

Harry looked at the time to see it would be lunch in half an hour. He placed the book on the coffee table and headed to the kitchen to prepare a meal.

"What are you doing?" Bobby asked.

"Making lunch I owe you a lot for letting me stay and training me. Your even feeding me and I have no way to pay."

Bobby nodded and returned to his paper. Sam's stomach gurgled and he looked up and blinked. The table was set and there was macaroni and cheese on the table with salad.

"Wow looks good, mmm smells fantastic thanks Harry."

"I'll go and get Dean." Harry replied with a smile.

"Hey Dean! Lunch is ready."

Dean popped his head out from underneath his car. Some oil had slipped onto his cheek and had run down. Harry smiled and turned back inside. Harry noticed lunch went by semi quietly he wasn't gonna count any of the noises Dean made in his observation.

"So I found something in Western region of Ohio. This couple died in their house and their 5 year old survived. Their deaths were listed as suicides. The part that's interesting is the five year old swears a man walked in and 'Blew into daddy's mouth'"

Harry looked up and cocked his head to the side. "A demon? And it left a child alive?"

"That's odd even more odd for a demon. They never leave survivors without a reason." Dean murmured.

"Guess after lunch we're heading to Ohio." Bobby replied.

Harry sat in the back of the Impala nodding his head to a song from AC/DC Dean had playing. Sam continued to stare out the window with a smile. Harry could see it all over his face he was gonna rub it in that they both shared a common interest.

When they got to the motel they were staying at Harry and Bobby shared a room while Dean and Sam shared one. Once they were settled they headed to the diner across the street and sat down for dinner. It was a bit late for dinner being 9 at night but the drive had taken a lot out of them.

"So what are we gonna do tomorrow? Talk to the kid first?" Harry asked while reading another book Bobby had lent him.

"I think we should see the bodies first before they're buried." Sam replied.

"Sam and I can go and look at the body while you and the kid can talk to the kid."

"Why do I have to talk to the kid and don't call me a kid!"

"Dude, you look like a child that's why you go talk to the kid. And again you look like a child."

Harry grumbled under his breath but continued to read until their dinner came. Harry breathed in the aroma of roast beef sandwich and mashed potato's with gravy. Smothered in gravy and cheese. As Harry opened his mouth to take the first bite with his fork he stopped mid way mouth hanging open.

"Yes?" Harry asked Dean.

"Nothing, that's a lot for such a small runt." he laughed.

"This is nothing, I have a fast metabolism." He replied and then savoured the flavor of gravy and cheese.

"After each of us get's what we need we'll meet at the house to do a scan as FBI." Bobby replied while wiping his mouth.

Harry flopped into his bed and moaned as he lay back. The bed was so soft and the duvet was so thick and relaxing. The last time he felt a bed so soft and inviting was during his time at school. Bobby was already in bed fast asleep. His soft snores filled the room and Harry slowly feeling the comforts of a nice bed and for once the horrors of his past seemed to stay at bay.


	8. Trying to wake the Dead Part 2

Chapter 8: Trying to Wake the Dead Part 2

Harry grumbled in the shower as the hot water cleared the sleep out of his body. Dean had again commented on his lack of height. Sadly now Harry had to put on his most childish cloths and act like a teenager; to which he looked like the most.

"I'll so get him back for this. I'm not going to be called a kid." Harry mumbled and flicked water at the tiled wall.

"You look the part, great. So call us when your done and we'll meet you at the diner just down the street." Sam replied with a smile.

"Sure." Harry grumbled and attempted to give his best puppy down trodden look. And naturally Sam laughed and Dean merely pushed him out the door.

Harry walked down the street to the south and headed down Bursburry Lane to McAdams Crescent. In the middle of the crescent was a large purple house with someone sitting on the tire swing hanging off the only tree in the front yard. Harry walked down the street and stood looking at the front and the kid on the swing.

"Hello." said the little boy.

"Hi, I'm Harry. Sorry I'm staring, it's just your the little boy right? The one that seen his parents killed?"

"Yeah that's me."

"I'm sorry you had to see that. Must have been scary." Harry replied sitting down beside the unmoving swing.

"Yeah it was, but the man said not to fear him, kinda odd.. Told me he wasn't gonna hurt me."

"Wonder why they didn't hurt you too? Odd isn't it? On TV they always lie about stuff like that."

"I know but it's OK cause I'm fine and grandma says mommy and daddy are in heaven now."

"What did he look like?"

"Why do you want to know?" the little boy asked.

"Cause I think I know who your talking about. See I think the same man came to my house too."

"Yeah? You on the news too?" He asked with hope in his eyes. It was obvious he didn't want to be alone; the only child in the spotlight for something he had no control over.

"No, see my parents died a long time ago and back then they thought I was lying."

"That's not fair, they don't believe me all much either. He was tall and had black eyes; his hair was black to really; but he had a tan too. Said his name was Carlos."

"Oh, I don't think that's the same person as mine, told me he was a dark lord." Harry chuckled darkly. "Well, I have to go, I live with my aunt and uncle. Maybe I'll see you around." Harry waved as he headed back the way he had come.

"Hey Sam? I talked to the kid, he said the guys name was Carlos tall tan and black eyes with black hair. From the way he said it sounds like he's your height or taller."

"Meet us at the hotel we're done here too."

Harry couldn't help but think back to his dream on his walk back to the dinner. 'Don't fear me' echoed in his head. The kid was young and to see such horrible things he couldn't help the shudder that ran through his body. Everything was beginning to become all to coincidental. His dream and the one part the dream said to the kid matching to a 'T'.

Harry looked up in time to bump into Sam as he was entering the hotel. "Sorry Sam wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's alright Harry. Dean and Bobby will be by shortly they had to make a pit stop at the diner." Sam replied.

"Ah, pie." Harry stated.

Harry sat down on Sams bed as they waited for the others, Sam had wasted no time and pulled out his laptop to start some more research. Dean walked in and placed a couple pies on the table and Bobby placed some coffees down beside it.

"Are we in for am all nighter?" Harry asked.

"Maybe, the body in the morgue was damaged beyond recognition. What ever it is we're dealing with it's sick." Dean replied.

"I spoke with the boy, he said it was a man with black hair black eyes and a tan, apparently he was tall about Sams high most likely. He didn't say how tall but just the way he said it and how he acted when he did made him seem gigantic." Harry hummed

"Found traces of sulphur around her mouth according to the reports of her autopsy. She didn't fight back there weren't any defensive wounds. And they can't figure out what was used. The cuts were smooth like a sharp knife but the cuts didn't bleed they were cauterized. She bled on the inside." Bobby explained.

'Oh, the kid said something that really kinda freaked me out. He said this guy told him 'Don't fear me' the odd thing about that is I heard that once before myself too. I think I had a dream about him."

"Harry, do you have a past history of seeing things? Or maybe a psychic in your family?"

"When I lived back in London I used to dream of things, things that were happening with the dark lord of the time. Sometimes I'd see things he hadn't done yet. But once he died that stopped Sam." Harry explained.

"Well something isn't sitting right. And it's not my pie." Dean explained.

Harry rolled his eyes and it was agreed it was time for bed. Once he was cuddled back up into his soft and warm bed sleep found him easily but it was none to kind. He was back in the familiar corridor trying to run as fast as he could.

"Stay away from me. Please I didn't do anything." Harry moaned

"I won't hurt you; don't fear me..." the voiced replied softly.

Harry had taken a wrong turn and was at a dead end. The doors were locked and the dark figure crept closer and closer. Soon it was standing just inches from him; so close he could feel his breath on his lips. Black gloved hands placed on either side of his head and he raised his hand to hold the arms in an attempt ti keep them from hurting him if he dared. But he knew he wasn't nearly strong enough to stop him, not physically. Lips lowered to his and he fought the kiss and the tongue that entered forcibly into his mouth.

Soon a voice echoed in his head 'Don't worry my dear I would never hurt. Not you not now; we have things to do.' Harry tried to shake his head on for some reason time seemed to stand still and their lips were locked as if glued and for a second he thought the figures tongue had fuzed to his to create one. Their minds linked and yet he had more power. He wasn't an ordinary man; no this was something far more stronger then mere man. Perhaps a demon; but as he had never came across one that had taken over a body he wasn't sure.

Sure he had been tortured by demons for a long time, but wouldn't it feel different had they taken a host? He wanted to believe it would that this wasn't a demon trying to take him for what ever he wanted. But the feeling, it was the same but something was different and he couldn't place it. 'When the time is right you will come to me and you will obey my rules and commands. I know you will for I have made it so. I need you and we need the Winchesters. With them we will be one step closer.' The voice echoed and soon his tongue was set free, his hands slid away from the leather jacket he now recognized as such; the walls faded and the figured began to walk backwards a hand on his lips.

As the dark figure faded the words still rang in his ears 'The deal has been sealed.' Harry woke with a start and gasped for breath. Bobby was beside him and looked relived. Dean had been beside him doing cpr while Sam was on the phone.

"Sorry ma'am false alarm. He has a condition; his heart stops now and then. Thank you ma'am have a good day."

"You scared the hell out of us. What was that all about?" Dean asked with a bit of bit to his tone.

"You stopped breathing kid and then your heart stopped." Bobby replied.

"I'm not sure, I just had another dream. It felt so real I guess a little too real."

"What was it this time? That demon again?" Bobby asked gruffly.

"Yeah but it wasn't anything important just the same one." Harry could feel Deans stare could tell he didn't believe him. Something inside him told him wait. 'It's not the right time.' Harry thought, 'but if not now then when?'


	9. Waking up the Dead Part 3

A Christmas Special

Chapter 9: Waking the Dead - Part 3

(1 of 2)

During breakfast they had all agreed it was best Harry stayed behind to use the laptop to do some research. Dean, Sam and Bobby had gone to the sheriff to see if this was the only family that died in such a way. As usually Harry put up a small fuss at being called a child; again by Dean; stating he was 'vertically challenged'.

"You sure it was a good idea leaving him back there?" Dean asked.

"Why not? Not much he can get into Dean." Sam replied.

"Something is off with him. It don't sit well with me what he said. I think there's more too it."

"Shut up you idjit and keep walking."

Sam walked a head to the receptionist sitting at her desk filing her long red nails. Her baby blue button up stretched over massive chest seemed to have popped a button. A grin spread over Deans face and he cleared his throat before Sam had a chance.

"Hi there...Trisha' Dean read from the name plate. 'I was wondering if the sheriff was in at the moment? We're FBI agents Thompson,' he replied point to Sam ' McLeod,' pointing to Bobby 'and I'm agent Henderson. We're here about the recent murder victims."

"Oh, agent; it's nice to see the FBI finally getting involved. I was beginning to worry I might have to move. Sheriff Willows is in his office just walk right on in." she replied with a smile pointing to the door behind her.

Bobby and Sam nodded as they entered the office after Dean. "Sheriff Willows?" Dean asks.

"Yes?" he asks with some confusion.

"I'm agent Henderson this is Thompson and McLeod. We're from the FBI here about the recent murder victims."

"Ah yes, such a terrible thing."

"Was there any other murders that also seemed to be linked?" Sam asked.

"Not the exact same M.O. But yes. Two other families died. We never would have known they were linked if it weren't for deputy Marik checking out the bullets of the scenes. The first was the Patterson family; a mother and her daughter. There weren't any witnesses;' Willows began as he pulled out the files and handed them over. 'The crime scene was very neat, not that it was clean but resembled a perfect murder/suicide. No evidence except a shell casing from a gun."

"Nothing out of the ordinary? No odd smells or witnesses?" Bobby asked while looking over the Patterson file.

"None, then there was the Jamisen family. Husband and wife, that looked like an accident as if he had been cleaning his gun and it accidentally went off. Hit the gas line for the stove. Whole place went up in flames. No witnesses and no family alive to talk to. All the bullets matched which was a huge surprise." Willows exclaimed.

Sam handed the file back to Willows and hopped Harry was having much better luck. Harry was sitting at the table searching through newspapers online for any murders that matched the case they were on. It seemed as though A, he was looking up the wrong words or B, there were no other murders out there. Suddenly getting an idea Harry turns to the government database and searched for a matching description he got from the kid the other day.

"Odd, 3 men match. But this can't be right; all army officers and dead." Harry shook his head, this wasn't working. Frustration was setting in an he made to get up to grab a glass of water.

Sam walked in the door and instantly noticed Harry seizing on the bed, eyes rolled to the back of his head. A glass of water lay broken just a foot from the bed. "Help me make sure he doesn't fall off the bed Dean."

Dean ran to the other side of the bed.

"What's he saying?" Bobby asked.

Leaning forward Sam listened carefully. "Tick tock tick tock goes my clock.' Harry rasped '3 to 1 1 with 1 for 1. Tick tick tick tick his clock broke. I am 1 he is 1 3 to 1 with 1 for 1 Tick tick tock tick tick tock goes our clock."

Harry begins to slowly stop seizing and slowly his eyes roll back to normal. Helping Harry up Sam looks him over and replies "You OK?"

Dean hops off the bed and with a flop sits down in Harry's vacated seat. They could hear a steady tap tap tap as Dean wrote something up on the laptop. Harry started off into space; his hands still shook slightly and his scar began to burn a bit. "I'm fine, what happened?"

"You were having a seizure. Thought you don't get visions any more? Cause you sure as hell gave us one now." Bobby said gruffly from the foot of the bed.

"You don't remember anything?' Harry shakes his head 'You started talking, well more like whispering we could hardly hear you." Sam began.

"Tick tock tick tock goes my clock.' Harry rasped '3 to 1 1 with 1 for 1. Tick tick tick tick his clock broke. I am 1 he is 1 3 to 1 with 1 for 1 Tick tick tock tick tick tock goes our clock.' read Dean aloud 'Does that sound familiar at all?"

"No, it doesn't I don't understand I haven't had any since I finished off Voldemort back in my world."

Dean looked at Sam and to Bobby, "He can't be alone any more. If that happens again and we miss it? Then what?" The unsaid _I don't trust him_ ran through loud and clear to both the other seasoned hunters.

"Well I'll stay with him I have experience with visions. I think it would be best I was there." Sam volunteered.

Surprisingly Bobby and Dean agreed. Sam thought Dean would have put up a fight wanting to keep his eyes on him himself. _'I still don't think there is anything to worry about.'_ Sam thought to himself. Bobby and Dean had gone to talk to the family of the Patterson's and that left him and Harry to check out the burnt down house of the Jamison's.

"Great, it's blocked off. You ready to climb Sam?"

"Sure, you go first. I'll hold the fence steady."

The entire left side had been burnt down to a crisp. The right side miraculously stayed standing; for how long? Who knew? The walls seemed rickety and wobbly at best. The living room held nothing but a couple sofas and an empty singed spot for a flat screen mounted TV on the wall. The Book case was empty and the stairs leading upstairs had burnt and collapsed further past the living room.

"There's a shed and bridge out back." Harry replied from the dirty window and attempted to clear a spot to see better.

"Let's hope we get better luck there." Sam replied as he stepped over a fallen lamp.

The shed was fairly small but it was jam packed with boxes. The tools had been hung on the walls of the shed and the sit down mower was buried under more boxes. Pulling a box free Sam rummaged around.

"Looks like they moved their stuff out here. But why would they do that and then accidentally set fire to the house with them inside?"

"Hey Sam, this guy with them is the guy I said about back at the hotel. Army officer died a year before this was taken. Look; Looks like his name is Jake Henri according to this. There's a gave by the bridge Sam."

Harry handed the picture over to Sam and headed over to the grave just by the bridge a few feet away from a small creek. "Jake Henri Jr; Beloved son and godson. Creepy they would have it by a bridge." Harry replied.

Sam knelt down at the grave "Looks like the tomb stone is new Harry...Harry?"

Harry stood closer to the bridge, a sign attached to a steak in the ground stood before him. Harry's eyes rolled into his head and his head began to shake and twitch. "London bridge is falling down, falling down; my fair lady." Harry rasped. Sam looked closer at the sign. "London's Bridge" Harry collapsed and fell into Sams arms.

"What was that?" Sam asks and sighs at the lack of movement. He was out and would be for a while; two in one day it had to be a record. "At least I won't have to worry about you and Dean bickering while I try to explain all this."

Walking back to the hotel was going to take a while; unless Dean and Bobby had just happened to finish then too. '_But seriously,' _he thought to himself _'What are the chances of that?'_


	10. London's Bridge

Christmas Special

Chapter 10: London's Bridge

(2 of 2)

Harry's walking down the street, it was late at night and all the shops were closed. A tingle went down his spine and as quickly as he got to the end of the row of shops he had bags in his hands. Deciding it was time to head back he passes the Jamisen house; which oddly enough is supposed to be on the other side of the city; and heads back to the hotel.

As Harry woke up he wiggled his toes as his feet itched and stung a bit. First thing he noticed were the scratches and dirt. _'Had I really been outside?'_ Harry thought. Bobby was sitting at the table reading the paper and so decided a shower was best; confusing dreams aside.

"Come on Bobby, Harry lets get some breakfast." Dean said from the other side of the door.

"We'll meet you there." Came Bobby's reply.

Harry emerges from the bathroom clean and fresh to find Bobby getting ready to head out. "Come one kid, time for breakfast."

"Oh, ok thanks Bobby."

"Don't thank me kid."

Sam was sitting across from Den and Harry slipped in beside him. He had his laptop out and was searching through birth records for a Jake Henri Jr.

"Can I take your order?" A friendly red haired blue eyed waitress asked.

"Yeah, I'll have your supper burger with fries and a coffee."

"I'll have your breakfast special of pancakes and coffee."

"Just a cup of coffee please."

"And you little man?" she asked Harry with a smile.

"Can I have your special too please but with a hot chocolate?" Harry gave a dirty look to Dean and smiled at the waitress.

"Awe little man no milk for you today?" Dean laughs.

After breakfast Harry walks with the others to the Impala. Dean and Bobby headed to the coroners office to look at the other bodies if they were still available. Sam and Harry got out and made their way to the public library.

"Hello there." Harry replied to a the librarian.

"I'm Brian what can I help you with?" he asked.

"I'm James and this is Sean. We were wondering if you kept records of the deaths of the troops."

"Right this way. If we had any it would be in either the public archives or in old newspapers.

Harry flipped through the public records book while Sam sat at a computer flipping through old newspapers a few feet away. With his eyes getting heavy as the hours drew on Harry slammed his hand on the table. Sam jumped and looked back with a frown.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing sorry just getting real tired. I can't find anything. Wait, come look at this.' Harry moved over to let Sam sit in a chair beside him. 'Jake Henri died while serving the country in an undisclosed location. He was brought back and as per the will was cremated. It says he was survived only by his son Jake Henri Junior."

"And he's dead now too so that ends that thread.' Sams phone began to ring 'Hello? Yeah hey Bobby, no we're done. Looks like he was cremated and the only family he had was his son. And he's dead now too. I'll explain that later. Meet you at the Impala."

"What did he say?" Harry asked.

"Found out the mother of Ms Patterson and Mrs. Jamisen both had sulphur on them. Oddly enough they kinda all look like you." Harry shivered at the thought as they headed back to the Impala

"I'm starving, lets get some dinner." Dean said as he pulled up to another diner just blocks from the one they were at this morning.

Harry sat beside Sam again as Bobby sat beside Dean.

"So what took so long?" Harry asked.

"Had to head to the morgue in the town over." Dean replied and turned to the waitress to give his order.

"Apparently there was a mix up and they were sent there by mistake after being brought in. A newbie placed a clip board on the bodies of the Jamisens and the Drivers took them over.

Bobby placed his order followed by Sam and Harry hummed and tapped his finger on his chin. "Ummm... can I have a cheese burger and fries with water.' Harry looks to the others 'I'll be right back I need the washroom."

"So something odd happened last night at the house.' Sam began as Harry turned down the a hall. 'Harry had another vision he was staring at the sign of a bridge the Jamisens owned on their property called London's Bridge. He was singing the London Bridge song as he seized while standing up."

"How do you seize while standing?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know, but nothing with him is normal." Dean replied.

The food had just arrived and Harry was still not back. Bobby looked to the washroom hallway and back to Sam. "I think you need to check on him. He still hasn't come out. Come to think of it he was humming that London Bridge song to himself."

Sam jumped up and paid dropped money on the table. "Can we get this packed up please?" Sam ran to the car with Bobby close behind. Grabbing the bag of food Dean grumbled as he headed out after them.

The streets were deserted this late at night and made driving to the Jamisen house easier and faster. The fence had been torn in a weak spot and foot prints led to the back of the house. Dean and Bobby pulled out flashlights and Sam went ahead.

Harry stood in a circle by the bridge that went around the tomb. A spot at the base looked disturbed. Candles stood in the four directions; North, East, South and West. Dean motioned to stop walking as they drew close. Harry had a knife up to his wrists and made a cut along the thin wrist.

A silver bowl stood by the base of the grave and a few jars off to the right. Harry sighed and turned around. "Back to try and spoil my fun. Why can I never get a moments peace?" Harry complained.

Sam, Dean and Bobby went flying to the nearest tree and vines sprouted from his wrists to tie them firm. "Thanks for bringing him to me Sam; couldn't do it without you. Just be patient, I'll answer your questions soon. Just one small thing to do first."

Harry's eyes had fogged over an eerie white not the normal black of possession. "See? Didn't I say something was fishy?" Dean ground out at Sam.

"Sine mortuos docebit vos ad servum vestrum. Sit corpus extra mundum link toyour puto esse tuus." Harry looked back to the hunters strapped to the tree. A glow started to form on his forehead. A triangle a circle inside and a line from the point of the triangle cutting through the circle to the bottom of the triangle.

"I am D'ábel Nostiel and I serve my master well. Unfortunately releasing the powers of the master of death completely also meant releasing his visions. I'd rather it not be out but it's OK with this body under his control it'll prove to be very valuable."

"Under who's control?" Bobby ordered

"Why, the devil of course. All I need is to drink this potion and the link is complete.' Harry help the silver bowl up high and his arms began to shake. 'No, not now, I'm so close. Damn them."

Harry dropped to the ground the potion spilled all over his face and shirt. As the liquid touched his lips he began to seize and his eyes roll in his head.

"The power lies within the servants half broken wish. The power is rightfully home with the master, master of all masters and to be the last. The power is disturbed like ripples upon the ocean; all shall become clear..."

Harry's body stops and relaxes, a black smock emerges from his lips and slowly begins to rise and vanish in the air.

_**D'**__**á**__**bel Nostie**_**l** – _Czeck_ – meaning Devil Bringer

_**Sine mortuos docebit vos ad servum vestrum. Sit corpus extra mundum link toyour puto esse tuus.**_ - _Latin_ - Let the dead guide you to your servant. Let the body I hold be your link to the world beyond yours.

The image of the symbol of the master of death can be viewed here.

Http:/ /tag/master%20of%20death

Just remove the double spaces.


End file.
